Forget About Love
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Uh-oh. Another Lily and James one-on-one. Although this time, James is all to blame. Will Lily never forgive him, or will she need a little push in the right direction from Peter. Who is tring to accomplish the exact opposite.


**I absolutely love this song and i wanted to share it with the rest of you. i hope you love my version of Disney's Aladdin's FORGET ABOUT LOVE**

* * *

"_Lily! Lily come on I can explain!"_

"_No, I don't want to hear it!"_

"_Lily I'm sorry! I just couldn't tell you!"_

"_What, you couldn't tell your girlfriend the biggest secret of your life? That you're an an-"_

_"Sh! Not so loud, Lily."_

_"Don't shush me! Just leave me alone Potter!"_

_Lily stomps up into the girl's dormitory and slams the door. James tries climbing the stairs but it transforms into the slid before she could touch the doorknob. He groans in agony and sees just about everyone in the common room is looking at him. He brushes himself off before leaving. To the side, Sirius is watching his friend with pity while Peter is chuckling to himself._

"_Boy that was one big fight huh, Padfoot?"_

"_Yeah that was Wormtail. I can't imagine how we'll be able to fix this."_

_Peter's mouth drops in disbelief._

"_You mean you're going to try to get them back together?"_

"_Well, yeah, Wormtail. I mean this is Prongs and Lily! They have to be together."_

"_No they don't."_

"_What'd you say?"_

"_Nothing. Say…let me try my luck on Evans."_

"…_I thought you'd want to check up on Prongs."_

"_Well, I don't like talking to James after a fight. Don't worry, I'll handle Evans."_

"_You mean Lily?"_

"_Yeah, whatever."_

_Sirius looks disbelieving but makes his way after James. Peter slowly walks up into the boy's dormitories and chuckles, "Maybe now I can end this stupid relationship. That mudblood doesn't deserve James."_

_Making sure no one's watching, he transforms into his rat form and scurries out the door. He easily climbs up the girl's dormitories and through a slight crack in the door. There he finds Lily's bed curtain drawn, crying could be heard from the inside, and smirks to himself before changing back into his human shape. He knocks on the door._

"_Knock, knock." _

_Lily pulls back her curtain and is surprised to see Peter standing there._

"_How did you get in?"_

"_Magic. Anyway, that's beside the point. I came to see if you needed some comfort."_

"_No. I'm all right. I don't want to put you in an awkward position Peter."_

"_Loly, Loly, Loly, we're friends aren't we? And friends help each other out in… tight spots."_

"_Uh, thanks. But it's Lily."_

_Peter shrugs, making his way over and sits on her bed without asking._

"_It must be hard to find out that your boyfriend kept something as big as…you know, from you. Blimey, I'd be hell as mad if one of my friends did that to me. But…I'm not you though. No offense."_

_Peter could see the frustration built in Lily's expression and smiled wider._

"_Maybe it's just not meant to be. I mean, a relationship can't stand if the two people hide things from each other, can it? You're probably hurting yourself more than hurting the other person. Besides, what if it wasn't… you know, and you found out James was hiding something else from you. Like…another girl, perhaps?"_

_Lily's eyes began to shine with ready tears and Peter put on a pity filled expression._

"_Aw, there, there. Things will be all right. You just need to let go. Just forget about everything."_

"_How can I? I still love him."_

"_No… don't lie to yourself Lily, you're only hurting yourself more. Like I said…"_

Peter: Forget about that guy

Forget the way, how he gazed into your eyes

_Peter knocked over a picture of Lily and James that was taken when they started dating and let it crash onto the floor, not caring at all about the tortured look on Lily's face._

Peter: Forget about his charm

Forget the way, how he held you in his arms

_Peter jumped off her bed and stepped on a small figure of a snitch James had given her for Christmas. His expression stayed innocent as he marched around her room._

Peter: Walking on air's obnoxious

The thrills, the chills, will make you nauseous

_Peter glanced at the teddy bear in Lily's arms. He remembered the day James gave it to her, and grimaced at the memory of James' face after Lily had given him a thank-you kiss._

And you'll never get enough

Just forget about love

_Peter skipped over and stole the animal from Lily's arms, waving it around carelessly. He watched as Lily's worried over whether he would ruin it as well, and snatched it back from him before he got the chance._

Forget about romance  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance

_Peter felt a bit frustrated. Lily seemed to still have feelings for James and he couldn't have that. He knows this is what's best for James. He had to break them up._

Then you feel the blush  
When, he's spouting out some sentimental mush

_Peter did a little twirl and knocked over some papers on Lily's desk. He picked up one with a huge animated heart on it. The picture was charmed to write I Love You in the middle of the heart whenever it was held. Peter held it at arm's length, preparing to rip it._

Love really is revolting!  
To say the word, is just insulting

_At the last minute, Lily took it from him and held it close to her heart before reading it herself. She made her way over to the window sill and sat down on the ledge. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember the day James had given it to her._

Enough of this fluff!  
Just forget about love!

_At this point, Peter was becoming irritated that Lily wasn't paying attention to him and was instead reminiscing about the boy she thought she used to despise._

Lily: I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
When he held out his hand for mine

_Lily's mind was fresh with the memory of how nervous James was to hand her this simple piece of paper. He had actually tricked her into teaching him how to make the card. He had never been very good at Charms._

Lily: My heart all a-flutter  
Peter: Oh, how I shudder

_Lily thought it was adorable to watch him stand in front of her and stutter. It made her laugh to think the incomparable James Potter could be caught tongue tied. It was surely a sight to see. It also assured her, he was only human and not Mr. Perfect. Then, again there were times when he was pretty close._

Lily: The first time we kissed  
Peter: It won't be missed!

_Lily pocketed the card and her mouth tingled, her fingertips brushing her lips. She smiled to herself at the blissful memory of their first kiss. It was chaste, something she had never expected him capable of when she had heard countless rumors of James Potters' talented lips._

Peter: Forget about his touch  
Lily: I can't forget about his touch

_Peter continued going around the room, trying to find something that would bring Lily out of her dream, but Lily was too busy in her thoughts to notice him. _

Peter: In the scheme of things, it doesn't matter much  
Lily: It matters so much

_She was so preoccupied she failed to notice Peter's face grow red with frustration._

Peter: You're better on your own  
A meal becomes a banquet, when you eat alone  
Lily: Hmm-mm-mm-mm

_Lily exited the room and walked down to the common room, where Sirius Black is smiling at her uplifted mood. She comes over to him and sees he too is anxious. Lily wondered if it had anything to do with __**their**__ secret._

Both: Love's filled with compromises  
Peter: And don't you hate those big surprises?

_Lily kisses Sirius Black on the cheek and shakes her head, hoping Sirius would understand she wasn't mad at him or James. Peter's eyes nearly bulged out when he saw what she did. How dare that mudblood kiss __**the **__**Sirius Black**_!

Lily: A cozy rendezvous  
Peter: Oh, please!

_Sirius hugged her back and handed her a basket. Lily looked in it and saw food packed for a picnic. Lily smiled thanks and watched as Sirius handed her a worn-out piece of paper. Peter's mouth nearly dropped to the floor at this._

Lily: Candlelight for two  
Peter: Oh, geez!

_Lily charmed up some floating candles to follow her as she began walking to the portrait entrance. Peter was about to stop her, when Sirius grabbed him around the neck and held him back. Peter struggled against his strong grip, but Peter kept hoping to convince Lily to quit._

Lily: Look you're calling my bluff!  
I can't forget about love!  
Peter: Just forget about love!

_Lily turned around and smiled brilliantly._

"_Thank you so much, Sirius…Peter. If it wasn't for you Peter, I would never have forgiven James. See you two, later." And with that, she was out the door with a loving smile on her face._

(okay, here's the reprise. I couldn't help myself! I absolutely love this part of the song, so I had to write it)

James sulked as he stared at his reflection in the lake's water. How was he going to get himself out of this mess now? Suddenly, a ring of candles surrounded him and when he looked up, they zoomed past him and settled on the ground, next to a waiting Lily.

"_Lily? What are you- never mind that. Lily, I'm sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't just- what I mean to say is-" James' courage left him as Lily walked towards him slowly. He could almost feel the slap coming, but was shocked when Lily takes his hands in hers. She looks up at him, and James is relieved to see the love reflecting in her eyes._

Lily: I can't forget about my hear

James: I can't forget about my heart

_Lily took him over to the lakes' edge and picked up a stone. She threw it and laughed at herself when it fell straight into the water. It was nice to know, she too was human. James loved the sound of her laughter._

Lily: And how it felt  
To fall for you right from the start  
James: I'm still falling

_Before, James would have given anything to hear her laugh and he had promised himself he would earn Lily's friendship so she would laugh in front of him. Rather than shouting at him for messing up her schedule. Which was beyond crazy, but she was just so cute when she was being her ambitious self._

Lily: Whatever we may do  
James: Whatever we may do

_James then noticed, Lily was smiling at him oddly and was so distracted by her that it was too late when she had leapt at him, trapping his lips with hers. Too shock to react, the force of her jump knocked James backwards and both fell into the lake._

Lily: You are here for me  
And I'll be there for you  
James: I'll be there

_When they resurfaced, James picked her up and swung her around in circles, spraying water everywhere. Lily laughed giddily as he set her down and kissed her wet forehead. The two were too busy to care if they were wet, until it became a little chilly._

Both: To wish, to want, to wander  
To find the sun  
Through rain and thunder

_When they came out, James shook his head, his hair sending water into the air. Lily laughed and when he had finished, she too shook her head. The two made their way to the picnic, Lily had set up. _

James: A cozy rendezvous  
Lily: Yes, please!

_Lily showed him the food Sirius had packed, and James smiled a secret smile when he thought of where Sirius had gotten it. He picked up the blanket and beckoned her to sit next to him. Instead, Lily sat herself on his lap so he could wrap the blanket around her with his comfortable arms._

James: Candlelight for two

_As the two enjoyed their relaxing evening, they looked up to see Peter sticking his head out of the Gryffindor Tower window with Sirius trying to hold him in check._

Peter: Oh, geez!  
Enough is enough!

_James and Lily laughed, wondering what could be possessing Peter at that moment. It was rather hysterical, the outraged expression on his pudgy face._

Lily and James: We can't forget about love!

_The two waved at their friend as Sirius closed the window and looked out onto the lake._

"_So…what changed your mind?" James asked curiously. Lily laughed and answered simply._

"_Never forget I love you, James Potter. Never forget and I'll always change my mind."_

* * *

**that's what love is all about. remembering that through the hard times, there will always be faced together...or at least that's what my boyfriend said. he's sorta cute like that.**


End file.
